Junko and her three counterparts
by Davie232
Summary: Junko meets her counterparts from different dimensions. Post DR3


Junko was sitting alone at a table in a pub in the afterlife. A few months had passed since she watched Makoto and Kyoko reopened Hope's Peak Academy. The young pair began a relationship, and it made Junko sick.

As Junko was drinking away, she began to chuckle as she began to think about all the despair she had caused.

"Man, I wish I could cause despair in the afterlife," she sighed.

Junko knew it would never happen because people knew who she was, and because of this, she was a loner. Her sister Mukuro never went near her.

Instead, Mukuro managed to recoil with her former classmates and in the first time her life she was truly happy.

Junko stood up and went over to the bar and asked for another drink. Then suddenly the lights turned off, and everything went dark.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Junko moaned. "Turn the lights back on, I want another drink."

Then a single light came on. Junko saw that she was in a black void and all she was saw a table with four chairs.

"Seriously what is going on?" Junk groaned. Then she went to the table and sat on one of the chairs.

Then she suddenly felt a cold breeze and then she heard footsteps.

As the person walked towards the table. Junko eyes widened and was shocked at who she saw.

"It's me…. No, I'm me…who the fuck are you?" Junko asked.

The Junko look-alike didn't reply, and she took the chair opposite from Junko.

"To answer your question," the other Junko answered. "I'm from the Our Twisted Future dimension. Call me OTF Junko."

"Our Twisted Future… That sounds lame," Junko laughed. "So you have come from a dimension you said? Does this dimension have tons of despair?"

"Despair?" OTF Junko grinned. "Who needs that when I have my beloved Emperor and Empress ruling the world."

"Ohhhhh is your Emperor and Empress really evil?" Junko asked.

"They can be…. If you push them, that is," OTF Junko grinned. "However, unlike you I no longer need despair. My love for Sweetheart and Babe is enough for me."

Junko stared at her counterpart and was left shocked.

"Oh look at you!" OTF Junko giggled. "I give up despair a long time ago when I became friends with Sweetheart and Babe. They changed me into a better person."

"Oh my fucking god" Junko replied shocked. "Please me that you're just fucking with me."

"No, I'm not," OTF Junko giggled.

"You're a disgrace for turning your back on despair!" Junko snapped in anger.

"Whatever!" OTF Junko replied waving her hand. "I seriously can't believe I used to be like that."

"How dare you!" Junko replied. "Being me is the best me. Despair is the best."

"That's where you are wrong," OTF Junko said. "We were both loners at one point until I became friends with Sweetheart and Babe. I bet your still a loner and clinging to despair like a drug."

"Its the best drug around," Junko grinned. "So who is this Sweetheart and Babe do I know them from my world?"

OTF Junko began to chuckle. "Yip, you do."

"Well tell me then for fuck sake!"

"Emperor Makoto Naegi and Empress Kyoko Naegi," OTF Junko said seductively.

Junko's jaw opened in shock. "WHAT!"

"I suppose I better explained my world versions of Sweetheart and Babe," OTF Junko giggled.

Junko listened to her counterpart and was shocked to hear about the troubles that her counterparts versions of Makoto and Kyoko went through in their childhoods.

"Interesting….very interesting so Naegi is Sweetheart and Kirigiri is Babe," Junko said rubbing her chin. Then she began to smile. "Hey, bitch fancy swapping. I want to meet your version of Naegi and Kirigiri."

OTF Junko began to laugh, which cause Junko to grow annoyed.

"As if I ever let you meet them" OTF Junko chuckled. "Besides there is something important I've left out."

"That is?" Junko replied sounding bored.

"I had a 3some with Sweetheart and Babe and oh my. It was the best time I've ever had," OTF Junko replied. "I would kill to get another chance to have 3some with those two."

"Oh my fucking god you're sick!" Junko snapped. "How could you two have sex with those two. They stand for hope!"

"Your versions might," OTF Junko replied narrowing her eyes at her counterpart. "But mines don't they are grey. They don't stand for despair nor hope. They stand for what they believe in. So, tell me about your world versions of Sweetheart and Babe?"

Junko nodded and started to explain her world.

"So yip they stand for hope alright. Man Sweetheart and Babe would hate their counterparts," OTF Junko replied.

Then suddenly the two Junko's felt a cold breeze, and they heard footsteps. The pair saw another Junko appear.

"Oh please tell me that you crave despair as much as I do?" Junko asked the new Junko that appeared.

"Despair? Never had it before. My name is Junko Naegi, and I'm from the We Love You Makoto dimension. You may call me WLYM Junko" she replied.

"You're married to Sweetheart?" OTF Junko said with jealousy.

"Yip I am," WLYM Junko replied with a warming smile. "I'm also married to Babe as well not legally mind you."

"Aww man that's not fair," OTF Junko said slamming her fist onto the table. "You're in a poly relationship with Sweetheart and Babe in your world."

"Alright that's enough with all this love talk," Junko moaned. "You two are making me sick!"

Her two counterparts ignored her and continued to talk.

"Are you close to Babe and Sweetheart in your world?" WLYM Junko asked.

"Yes I am, me and Muku are their best friends" OTF Junko replied.

"Muku!" Junko in shocked. "She is still alive in your world?"

"Yes, she is," OTF Junko replied. "I was planning to kill her. But Sweetheart and Babe convinced me to spare her, and I did, and now I treat Muku with love and respect."

"Love and respect?" Junko sounded disgusted. "She is a tool nothing more."

"How do you speak about your sister like that!" WYLM Junko said angerly.

"She is my sister I will treat her as I please," Junko giggled. "Please don't tell me that you love Muku?"

"Yes, I do!" WYLM Junko replied firmly. "She is the best sister I could ever ask for her. She has always been here when I needed her the most."

"Oh really?" Junko chuckled. "I would say fancy a swap, but I killed my Muku long ago."

"Y-You monster!" WLYM Junko replied horrified.

"I'm so glad I've changed." OTF Junko said. "The thought of going back to despair and killing Muku disgusts me."

"Come on, give yourself to despair once again," Junko drolled.

WYLM Junko had heard enough, and she reached over and slapped Junko across the face.

"Is that all you care about, Despair?" WLYM Junko said in anger. "Do you have nothing better in your life?"

"Sadly she doesn't," OTF Junko replied. "Before I met Sweetheart and Babe. I was like her. I simply loved despair. But when I became friends with my favourite couple. I changed because I had friends that I cared for and I would do anything for them now."

"I'm glad that Sweetheart and Babe managed to change you they are good people." WLYM Junko smiled warmly.

"In my world….they are not," OTF Junko said firmly. Then she began to explain about her worlds Makoto and Kyoko to her WLYM counterpart.

"My poor Sweetheart and Babe." WYLM Junko said as tears formed around her eyes. "I can't excuse them for what they have done in your world. But I can't help but feel sorry for them."

"Oh fuck sake grow up," Junko grinned. "So you should be feeling despair that your husband and wife are twisted in another dimension."

OTF Junko had heard enough, and she reached over and punched Junko on the face causing the latter to fall out of her chair.

"Can you cut it with the despair crap please," OTF Junko said annoyed. "I'm beginning to hate my old ways more and more with every minute I have to spend with you!"

Before Junko got a chance to move or say anything she felt another cold breeze.

"Fuck sake hopefully this Junko loves despair as much as I do," she said.

The final Junko appeared, and she looked at her counterparts.

"Does anyone know where Mako is?" she asked.

"Mako?" OTF Junko and WLYM Junko said at the same time.

"Yeah, Makoto Naegi and my one and only true love. I'm from the Hitmen dimension. You may call me HM Junko" she replied.

"What about Babe?" OTF Junko asked.

"Who is that?" HM Junko replied tilting her head.

"Kyoko, of course," WLYM Junko replied warmly.

"Oh her?" HM Junko replied annoyed. "She is a stupid bitch who will not bring my Mako happiness."

"How dare you Babe a stupid bitch!" OTF Junko replied in anger as she got up from her chair and tackled her HM counterpart to the ground.

Junko stood up and watched as her OTF counterpart punching HM Junko in the face.

"Please stop OTF Junko," WLYM Junko pleaded.

OTF Junko stopped and stood up and went back to her seat. HM Junko stood up and sent a piercing glare to her OTF counterpart.

"Now HM Junko, do you treat your Muku with love and care?" WLYM Junko asked.

HM Junko tinted her head and was confused by the question.

"What the hell is a Muku?"

"Your older twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba?" WLYM Junko replied.

"I don't have an older sister. I was an only child. Also twins with different names?" HM Junko replied confused.

"Don't ask!" The other three Junko replied at the same time.

"Ok, I won't. Anyway, where is my beloved Mako?" HM Junko asked as she looked around the empty black void.

"You must love him dearly?" WYLM Junko replied warmly.

"Yip, I do. I tried to kill that bitch Kirigiri to get my hands on Mako, but I failed to kill her," HM Junko replied.

OTF Junko didn't speak. She leapt from her chair and tackled HM Junko to the ground again.

"You better tell us the whole story bitch!" OTF Junko said in anger as her hands were around HM Junko's neck.

HM Junko quickly punched her OTF counterpart in the face, and the latter let go of her.

HM Junko sat up and began to tell her worlds story.

Junko felt the despair once HM Junko finished her story while both WLYM Junko and OTF Junko were fuming.

"So you tried to kill Babe, and you have kidnapped Sweetheart, and you're pretty much raping him. I'm going to enjoy killing you!" OTF Junko said darkly.

"Can I help you OTF Junko?" WLYM Junko asked. "I may have not killed before. But what our counterpart did to Babe and Sweetheart is unforgivable."

"It's not unforgivable!" HM Junko replied in anger. "I'm doing what is best for Mako. My ass, boobs and hips are much better than that bitch Kirigiri. Plus I have lots of money so I can keep him happy."

"It's not all about the money." WLYM Junko said shaking her head. "It's all about love and trust. I'm happy sharing Sweetheart with Babe because I love them both."

HM Junko's eyes widened in horror. Then they quickly narrowed on her WLYM counterpart.

"How dare you share Mako with anyone let alone that stupid bitch Kirigiri," HM Junko said coldly.

"That is it you are so dead," OTF Junko replied.

"YES, THAT'S IT!" Junko roared. "THE DESPAIR DON'T YOU ALL FEEL IT!" she drooled.

"Oh fuck off with your despair crap." OTF Junko replied. She rushed towards Junko and wrapped her hands over the latter's neck and began to strangle Junko.

Junko's world began to fade as she closed her eyes.

Then suddenly she felt grip from her neck loosen and someone tapping her on the shoulder.

She opened her eyes, and she found herself back in the pub, and the bar owner was tapping her.

"Hey, you alright? Here is your drink that you wanted," the owner replied.

Junko looked at the owner and then stared at the drink.

"Umm..thanks… Have I been waiting long?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes," the bar owner replied. "I'm pretty sure you were daydreaming." Then the bar owner walked away.

"That was so fucking weird!" Junko muttered to herself.

She grabbed her drink and went back to the table.

"Maybe I should stop drinking?" She muttered. "Nah what am I saying getting drunk is the best."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **This might be poorly written. If it is then I'm sorry.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
